The telephone provides the ability to communicate quickly and efficiently. Just about anyone can be reached anywhere via existing telephone lines and cellular telephones. Many times, however, people do not wish to be disturbed, such as when viewing a favorite television program or movie. Caller ID provides some measure of choice regarding whose call to receive. If a viewer is expecting a call, or receives a call from someone important or hard to reach, the viewer may wish to take the call and miss part of the program. When a call is taken, the television program continues on, and the viewer's attention is divided between the call and the program, or parts of either are entirely missed.
There is a need for a system that can enable a viewer to receive important calls and provide their undivided attention to the caller. There is a need for a system that further enables a viewer to receive a call and yet still see an entire program